Prying Eyes
by Nekon
Summary: .Hiatus. Shuichi has a stalker
1. Default Chapter

Prying Eyes  
  
Prologue  
  
by Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wah! Another fic, I know I'm evil, writing this while Unexpected Elements still isn't finished, but I wanted some basic, easy to write drama ^^"". What's funny, is that even though I love Gravitation, and write a lot of fics for it, there are so many other series I like better that I'd rather write fics about. I guess Gravitation just has good characters that are fun and easier to write. maybe ^^"" whatever, I'll shut up now.  
  
I can never remember what prefix's (spelling? The sama's, chan's etc.) Everyone refers to each other as, so I just do ones that I think are more appropriate.  
  
Wah! First, go to this () they have such pretty Gravitation pictures (Some look like screen caps and other art, but good!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shivering, Shuichi walked down the hall, peeking into each room as he wandered the empty building. Unable to see the familiar brown hair, he sighed and continued on. His practice had finished a while ago and now he desperately wanted to find his rabbit-loving idol. However, after a half an hour search, his efforts had succeeded in finding absolutely squat. He had managed to find Tohma (and couldn't help but shudder at the odd look he always seems to receive from the blond president. He could never feel liked around that man) as well as K (who pointed one of his guns at him, more out of habit than for any real purpose, Shuichi suspected) and a small girl who had run screaming up to him, squealed, and run away to meet with a tall orange haired man, who promptly scowled at him. It had taken a while for Shuichi to unfreeze himself, and when he finally managed to, he made a note to himself not to visit the third floor ever again.  
  
Just as he was ready to give up, a loud rush of footsteps came surging from behind him. With barely a second to brace himself, a small body slammed into his back and sent him stumbling a few steps.  
  
"SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi squealed right next to his ear, making Shuichi cringe in pain for a second, though he quickly erased the expression before turning around.  
  
"Ryuichi!" the pink haired singer smiled brightly, eyes crinkling slightly.  
  
"Kumagoro is happy to see you!" the small stuffed animal flopped slightly as Ryuichi shoved it in Shuichi's face. The younger man smiled in a cringing sort of way, sweat dropping massively.  
  
"I've missed Kumagoro too!" Shuichi reached out and patted the stuffed animal on the head, which immediately bobbed in response.  
  
"What are you doing here Shu-chan? Didn't you're practice finish like a half hour ago?" Ryuichi asked, leaning forward to peer into violet eyes. (At least according to the anime..)  
  
Shuichi suddenly looked very shy, scratching his head and seeming unable to meet his idols eyes. After sheepishly dragging one foot back and forth on the floor, he looked up slightly.  
  
"I... I uh, wanted to ask you something." Ryuichi paused at the seriousness in Shuichi's actions.  
  
"What's up?" Shuichi grabbed Ryuichi by the arm, something he would never think to do if he was in his right mind, and dragged him into a deserted room.  
  
"Ryuichi. you, I mean, you've been pretty famous for a while right?" Shuichi asked.  
  
Ryuchi blinked, uncertain if he was a question he was suppose to respond to, or just a rhetorical one {As if he would know that word}  
  
"Ah..." he finally settled on.  
  
Shuichi suddenly clapped his hands together, making both Ryuichi, and of course Kumagoro, jump.  
  
"Have you ever got, like, scary. stuff?" He asked, gesturing vaguely.  
  
Ryuichi's face drew solemn, eyes sharpening in awareness. "Shuichi, what do you mean?"  
  
The pink haired boy looked a little unnerved by the sudden intent attention, but responded anyways. "Like, intrusive letters, and funny packages."  
  
"Is this a personal experience question?" Ryuichi asked.  
  
Slowly, Shuichi nodded in response.  
  
Ryuichi sighed slightly. "Well, there will always be fans that will go to real extremes in order to be notices. I've gotten half the populations underwear, both girl and guys. That's not to bad, though a little creepy; it wasn't until I got one that was soiled that I really freaked out. Now that was just. icky!"  
  
Shuichi stuck out his tongue, "Bleh."  
  
"But mostly it's normal. However, if something seems too much, that really makes you uncomfortable, you should probably tell K, and he'll do something. I told him about the soiled underwear, and after that I never got one again!" Ryuichi smiled proudly, while all Shuichi could do was try to stop the many scenario's running through his head of K stopping soiled underwear.  
  
"I don't know if mine are bad enough, they just make me uncomfortable, unlike much of the other stuff I've received. It's not as extreme as soiled underwear, but they just make me feel. creepy." Shuichi replied.  
  
"Well, what were they?" Ryuichi asked.  
  
Shuichi looked up suddenly, eyes hopefully, "I still have them! Do you wanna see?"  
  
Ryuichi's eyebrow raised, and both he and Kumagoro cocked their heads. "Why do you still have them Shu-chan?"  
  
"Well. It just seemed like I should. Just in case." Shuichi struggled to explain.  
  
Ryuichi nodded his head. "Shuichi, if you felt in necessary to hold on to them, 'just in case' than I'd say it was pretty serious. You should tell K."  
  
Shuichi gazed into his eyes for a long moment, obviously mentally debating with himself before nodding in response.  
  
"You're right. I should. But I think I'll wait a little longer. Right now it's not so bad, and it just may be a girl who doesn't understand what she's doing. I don't want K to. do what he see's fit to fix it until something really needs to be done."  
  
Ryuichi looked like he was going to protest, but under Shuichi's resolute gaze, he nodded his head in acquisition. "All right."  
  
"And you can't tell either." Shuichi pleaded.  
  
"All right, however." Shuichi sat up and Ryuichi stuck a finger in his face and got really close. "If it gets any worse you hafta tell." The petite idol shook his finger in insistence.  
  
Shuichi nodded. "I will, I mean, if it gets any worse, I'll be worried that Yuki would get hurt or something."  
  
Ryuichi looked a little unnerved that it getting worse would mean Yuki's getting hurt, partially by the extreme jump from "creepy" to "hurt" and partially because of the immediate concern for Yuki and not for himself, but he decided it would be safer to not comment.  
  
"Riiight. Anyways, I'm here for you if you need it, you know!" Ryuichi went perky again, smiling brightly and clasping both of Shuichi's hands with his own.  
  
"Ah? Ah, hai!" Shuichi smiled in response, feeling relieved in having told someone about his troubles. In all truth, he had almost told Yuki, but the older man had seemed very busy the last couple of days, barely even taking time to yell at Shuichi for any mess left behind, so Shuichi had decided not to bother his lover, and make him more worried.  
  
"Arigato Ryuichi!" Shuichi called as he got to his feet and skipped towards the door, waving back to his friend. "I feel much better now!"  
  
Ryuichi smiled back and moved Kumagoro to wave in response. As soon as the door fell shut however, he heaved a sigh and looked down at his little friend.  
  
"I'm kinda worried, but I promised, so I guess I won't tell. But we better keep our eyes on him!" Kumagoro nodded in agreement, and content, Ryuichi left the room.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow, that kinda sucked. I actually just wrote it now, so there was no rewrite like at least most of my other fics. But what I had already written really didn't fit in as the start to a fic, so I decided I should write an epilogue first, to kinda get things started! I up you all are agonizing, wanting to know what happens next (Though I know that's doubtful, allow me to dream) Anyways, next parts already written, so hopefully I won't be lazy and actually type it up soon! JA!!! 


	2. Chapter 01 couldn't wait

Prying Eyes Chapter 01 By Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
So stop myself from being lazy and forgetting to type up the next chapter until reeeeal late, I did it now and will likely upload it soon! ^^ Enjoy! It gets a little more exciting now. Which is why I made the prologue, so it doesn't just jump into the story! YAY!! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"GO TO WORK!!" Shuichi squeaked as the voice, coupled with two rough hands, shoved him towards the door and quite solidly out it.  
  
"Itae! Yuki! Hidoi!" He howled, banging both hands on the door.  
  
His watch glinted from the sun and he paused, looking closely. Crap!  
  
"Wah! I'm going to be late!" he howled, whirling and making a mad dash for the elevator. When it didn't open immediately after he pressed the button, Shuichi jumped in space twice and rolled his eyes, turning to spring to the doorway leading to the stairs. He was too far away to hear the slight snicker coming from just inside the door to his apartment as the sound of his footsteps faded away.  
  
"Gotta run. Gotta run. Gotta run. Gonna be late. K's gonna kill me!" Shuichi wailed, startling those around him. He didn't pause though, barreling forward like a boar.  
  
It would be the third time this week that Shuichi would be tardy, and it was only Wednesday! He could already hear the clicking of K's gun and shivered. Very very bad. With new resolution, he surged forward.  
  
And slammed into a solid body. Staggering, Shuichi slammed into he ground, half his hip landing on his bag, the other onto concrete.  
  
"Ack!" he whimpered.  
  
"No kidding." A deep voice replied.  
  
Surprised, Shuichi looked up. He had known, in the back of his mind at least, that he had crashed into someone, but it hadn't really sunk in.  
  
"Ah! Sumimasen!" Shuichi scrambled to his knees, peering with concern into the other mans face.  
  
Black eyes looked right back at him, corners crinkling in gently merriment. A pleasantly tanned face surrounded them with a wild mop of brown hair flopping gently in the wind.  
  
"It's alright." The man said as Shuichi tugged frantically, trying to help him to his feet. The brunette barely budged, Shuichi noticed with a sweat drop, though the man was only an inch or so taller than Yuki and it wasn't too tough for Shuichi to move his lover when he wished to. Shuichi surmised either Yuki unobtrusively helped him, or this man was a lot heavier than he look and Shuichi a lot weaker. Morosely, the young singer felt up his bicep searching for some muscle. Though he wished to deny it, he suspected the later.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?"  
  
Jumping, Shuichi looked up to find the man giving him an odd look of consideration.  
  
"Ah! Nothing, nothing! He..hehe." Biting his lip momentarily, Shuichi finally shrugged slightly and stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm Shuichi Shindou!"  
  
"Hello Shindou-san, I'm Miki Desmondo."  
  
"Ah, just call me Shuichi!"  
  
"Hai Shuichi-san, I-"  
  
"No! no, no san, too informal." Shuichi snickered. "Shuichi suits me just fine."  
  
"Well than Miki suits me just fine as well."  
  
Shuichi was about to respond, when the face of K, wearing a very frightening scowl appeared in his mind.  
  
"Must shoot." came a very wispy voice.  
  
"Geh!" The young singer looked down at his watch, grimacing when he realized he was already 3 minutes late and it would take at least another eight minutes at full speed for him to get there.  
  
"I have to-"  
  
"Oh, Shuichi?" Miki asked, eyes suddenly peeling open to attempt to look very doe-like, though in reality it just gave the singer the willies.  
  
"These books you made me drop, could you help me bring them to my car?"  
  
Looking down, Shuichi saw for the first time at least a dozen thick hard brown books scattered on the ground, a couple with the covers knocked open, pages blowing in the wind.  
  
"Ah.hai." Smiling sweetly, thought of being late slipping gracefully from his mind. He bent down and piled a stack on his arms, staggering slightly under the weight as he just barely peaked over the top.  
  
Straining on his tiptoes, Shuichi precariously balanced the books in the back of a large moving van. He rubbed his now dirty hands on his shorts and turned around to say goodbye to Miki, still grinning. It faded slightly when he saw Miki advancing towards him, something streaking towards his face. Moving with instincts born from being constantly reprimanded on his head, he ducked to the side.  
  
It grazed his forehead, causing him to cry out in pain as blood broke free. A shudder coursed through Shuichi's body as his already bruised body smashed up against the wall, jagged edges ripping small cuts in Shuichi's arm. Blood welled from that as well, and began to fall in staggering lines to the floor.  
  
"Wha-?" The dazed singer looked up slowly. Cold crept through his body as he took in the sight of Miki stalking towards him, hand help high baring a pipe. The savage look on his face cased Shuichi's heart to shudder frantically.  
  
Ignoring the pain in his body, Shuichi scrambled to his feet, making a mad dash for the entrance of the alleyway. There was a swish behind him and Shuichi cringed. However, it didn't turn out to be the pipe as he thought, instead a heavy weight covered his back. For a second he just fell, stomach clenching just seconds before he smashed into the ground, skin tearing off his elbows as he slide. His head banged violently on the ground and for a few seconds he couldn't connect his body to what was happening. Than, as a hand roughly covered his mouth, reality came back in a mad rush.  
  
Adrenaline surged through his body and he struggled fitfully, trying to squirm away. Pure helplessness rushed his body as almost nothing made a difference, the heavy weight barely shifting on his back and the oxygen coming to his lungs continued to lessen. Black dots danced across his eyes and slowly his struggles lost their strength.  
  
Blackness slowly closed in on his, and his mind started to shut down. It's too hard, too much energy to continue fighting. His eyes suddenly widened as if hearing those thoughts. "No! I don't want to die!" he screamed frantically in his head.  
  
In a last ditch effort, one small wavering hand reached down, scrambling desperately. Finally finding what it was searching for, Shuichi closed his eyes, prayed, and squeezed as hard as possible. The body above his tenses, crying out in pain, and most importantly, released Shuichi.  
  
Acting as quickly as possible, he scrambled away, willing energy into his weakened limbs. With one last glance at the man curled on the floor, crying pitifully as he clutched his privates, Shuichi pulled out all his reserved strength and ran for his life.  
  
He didn't pause as he burst out of the alleyway. He didn't pause as he smashed into a middle age man, instead just blindly staggering to his feet and moving forward again. All he cared about was getting home, getting to Yuki.  
  
"Yuki Home Yuki Home." He repeated over and over again. He refused to think any deeper, knowing that would likely cause a panic. So he just thought about what he wanted. Yuki.  
  
There was an agonizing burn in his lungs as he bound up the steps, not wanting to stop for the elevator. He flung himself bodily against their apartment door and staggered back at the impact. He leaned forward again to weakly pound at the door.  
  
"What the fuck!" came the swearing form within, and with renewed vigor Shuichi hit harder.  
  
"Yuki." He whimpered  
  
"Shuichi?" came the question as the door opened, and the younger boy literally fell into the writer's arms.  
  
"Shuichi?" Yuki repeated, sounding unwillingly concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
The young singer only hummed in response. He was much to relieved to want to actually respond. It didn't want to ruin the joy of this moment with the horror of what had just happened. Pressing close, he buried his face in Yuki's chest.  
  
Yuki allowed this for a while, before the concern gnawing uncomfortably away at his stomach overtook him.  
  
"What the hells wrong?" Yuki pushed the smaller boy away, before pausing in surpri8se when he saw the mess that Shuichi's face was in. As well as the cuts on his arm.  
  
"Shuichi! What happened? How'd you get hurt like that."  
  
Shuichi stared up at his lover for a long moment, lower lip trembling as if he was ready to break into tears. However, what distressed Yuki was that he didn't, glassy eyes simply staying fixated on Yuki's face. It looked at though Shuichi had gone into shock.  
  
Though he desperately wanted to get that look off his small lovers face, and find out what happened, Yuki knew there wouldn't be any sort of progress until Shuichi calmed down, so he did the only thing he could think of. He sat down, than reached out and pulled his little lover into his lap, cuddling him close. Shuichi immediately pressed himself as close to Yuki as possible, breathing in his familiar scent.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Yuki knew he would be receiving an irate call from Shuichi work anytime soon. Hopefully they would be able to shed some light on the young singers state.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hehe, second part finished. Aww, my poor kitty has a cold, keeps snuffling and sneezing =^.^= Well, I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. I know my attack scene sucked, I'm sorry! It's really hard to write that and actually convey the feelings of terror you know Shuichi was feeling. (My lord, I sound like I'm talking about a real person. need to get out more. now!) anyways, I'll try not to wait like three years to write the next chapter! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 02

Prying Eyes 02 By Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow, two chapters for two different fics today. I might even write a short later. Just have to decide what fandom for ^^"".  
  
Sorry for the delay, though I don't have nearly as many reviews for this one as my other one ^^"". Guess this one isn't as good. How sad . Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Ah, Shuichi might be a little OOC, but give him a break.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuki scowled. A massive, ice cold, eyebrow twitching, vein popping scowl. And what was most distressing was that there was no one to quiver in his or her shoes at it.  
  
Eyebrow slowly fluctuating back into place, Yuki looked down at the snuffled boy lay propped up against his chest. While no longer was the boy crying, the evidence of the tear tracks remained behind. Right back into his bad mood, Yuki snarled to himself. How dare Shuichi show up at the door bruised and bleeding, and than have the audacity to fall asleep before explaining what the hell was going on! And to make matters worse, his cigarettes were just out of reach. He was only able to brush his fingertips against them if he stretched.almost there if he just twitched them a little to the left. FUCK! Now they were on the ground!  
  
Yuki growled, but didn't make any move to retrieve them, lest Shuichi woke up.  
  
Looking down, Yuki scowled even darker as he saw all the bruises that decorated Shuichi's face and visible body. There was one on his right cheekbone, his chin, all around the neck, his hands.  
  
I WANT MY CIGARETTE'S! Yuki grunted internally.  
  
Breathing deeply, Yuki closed his eyes and reoriented himself. There was no way he was going to be out of control when K and whoever accompanied his showed up. And he knew they were arriving soon, because after 6 phone calls he had yanked out the phone jack (would have to get that repaired) and turned off his cell phone (didn't know where Shuichi's was) before they could get to it.  
  
Hearing a clamber outside his apartment door, Yuki braced himself slightly, fixing a death stare for the intruders.  
  
BANG!  
  
In burst K, being lead by his gun and followed by Hiro, Suguru and Ryuichi (the older singer had seen them trooping off and decided to follow)  
  
"Wha-!" K started, before being cut off by Yuki's hiss. Now, there was no way that K was even the slightest intimidated by Yuki, it just wasn't in his genes. He had shot at the writer after all! However, he was a wise man and knew that Yuki was probably one of the smartest people around here (Tohma the only one ahead) and it was best to listen to Yuki when the situation called for it. And since he was in their apartment, and didn't know what was going on, K figured the situation might. He could at least wait and see.  
  
Ryuichi was another matter entirely. "Shuichi-chan! Me and Kumoguro (Spelling?) have come to visit!"  
  
Yuki winced.  
  
Twitching slightly, Shuichi breathed deeply, immediately soothed by Yuki's scent, and slowly turned to face the loud visitors.visitor. There was a brief, but intensely awkward silence as the groups took in Shuichi's bruised face and dazed eyes.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?" Hiro yelled, protective forces rising up to full power.  
  
"Hiro?" Shuichi coughed out, surprised. "Wha..?"  
  
Mental rewind. Now, when Shuichi had fallen asleep. or perhaps more technically passed out, on Yuki's shoulder it had been a lot quieter. Granted, his memory felt like it had a heavy fog covering it, but he was next too positive that Yuki had been the only other person there.  
  
"The bruised! Where did they come from?" Hiro gave Yuki a slightly evil look, promising retribution if the writer was in any way involved.  
  
Yuki snorted. He had no freaking clue and Hiro better stop looking at him.  
  
"Oh." Shuichi delicately touched his face, ghosting his fingertips over the molted skin. "That."  
  
"Yes that, who did that!?" Hiro leaned closer.  
  
"I.. I was attacked."  
  
A silent 'No Duh.' Resounded through the room.  
  
"It was him wasn't it." A serious voice spoke up. Ryuichi.  
  
Blink blink. "Anou."  
  
However, it seemed to effect Shuichi, who immediately ducked his head down to avoid everyone eyes.  
  
"Wasn't it." Ryuichi persisted.  
  
"I think so." Shuichi piped up slowly. "It seemed to be planned."  
  
"This is much more severe."  
  
"Un."  
  
"Time to tell."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"What the FUCK are you two talking about!?" Yuki finally burst, digging his fingers just a bit into Shuichi's arms, though not where he had bruises.  
  
"Oh." Shuichi blinked in vague surprise. He has almost forgotten that the others were still there.  
  
"Whose 'him'." Hiro asked.  
  
Shuichi looked at Ryuichi, who nodded in encouragement. With a deep sigh, the pink-haired boy began to tell them the story of the strange and offensive packages he'd been receiving. As it was told, Hiro's jaw dropped, Yuki's grip tightened and K began to finger his gun, loving the fact that he would finally have a chance to put his precious handful of metal to use. (ahh drool) {whether that's him drooling, or me at the image is your choice. and no, it's not a subliminal perverted analogy.}  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Hiro cried.  
  
Shuichi grimaced sheepishly, than cast a telling glance at K, eyes straying towards the caressed gun.  
  
"I didn't want. incase it wasn't dangerous. ah."  
  
He didn't finish his sentence, but the others understood. Incase the stalker was really just a fan going unintentionally out of bounds he hadn't wanted to sick K on the fan.  
  
"Alright." K stood. "you're excused for today from work." He stated magnanimously.  
  
Sweat drops all around.  
  
"however, tomorrow we're talking more about this and discussing what measures will be taken. Now, get some sleep and bandage those wounds, your bleeding all over Yuki-san." With a jaunty wave, k grabbed the giggling (again) Ryuichi and exited the door.  
  
"Bye Shu-chan!" Kumoguro waved.  
  
Shuichi smiled wanly, waving back. Than jumped slightly as Hiro leaned close.  
  
"Baka, take care of yourself. I'm picking you up tomorrow." The red(ish brown) haired youth whispered, giving a little tug on one pink lock.  
  
Shuichi nodded obediently, but the slightly vacant look didn't leave his face. With one last concerned glance, Hiro turned and followed his peers out the door.  
  
Yuki didn't say anything, just pulled the pliant Shuichi closer. He wanted to say something, but he, unlike everyone else, could feel the small boy trembling gently during the entire conversation, no matter how he smiled.  
  
"Come on." Yuki sighed finally, tugging Shuichi up. "We need to get those cuts patched up."  
  
Shuichi got up to follow his lover, hand clutching tightly. It hurt every step that he took, but he refused to take too much into consideration or else he feared his fragile emotions would go into a full-blown panic attack.  
  
"Sit." Yuki commanded.  
  
Shuichi obediently did as he said, blinking up at Yuki. There was very little interaction as Yuki patched up the seeping wounds, paying special attention to a cut above Shuichi's eye, cupping his hand to prevent the fresh blood from the cleaning to fall into Shuichi's eye. It unnerved the writer how silent and passive his little lover was being. It was rare that Shuichi was quiet for more than 10 minutes before his boundless energy had to break out in some sort of action.  
  
He found himself leading the pliant boy, tugging of the dirtied and ripped shirt and replacing it with fluffy flannel. He was tugging off the loose shorts and pulling on the flannel pants when he suddenly was knocked back onto the bed. Blinking, he looked down, finding Shuichi curled up against his side, breathing deeply as if inhaling his scent.  
  
"Shuichi?" Yuki blinked, slightly uncertain.  
  
"Just for a while Yuki, Please?" Shuichi whispered.  
  
Yuki sighed deeply. However, he laid still and allowed Shuichi to cuddle him. Before he knew it, his mind slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
~TBC~  
  
~*~*~  
  
All right, this chapter was kinda boring. Sorry. There might be more action next chapter. Hopefully ^^"". And don't worry! Genki Shuichi will be back in the next chapter. What makes him. well, him, is his genkiness and resilience (Damn boy, you go!) and so I can't stand to have him depressed long. He just needed a little cuddling and than he'll be himself again! Alright, I'll try not to take as long to update the next chapter ^^"" 


	4. Chapter 03

Prying Eyes 03  
  
Wow, forever huh... hehe. I'll try to be better, really. To make it worse, this chapter is short!  
  
Shuichi grimaced and looked back over his shoulder. He supposed that K was trying to be discrete, but the sniper gun that he totted over one shoulder definitely made him stand out. As well as the rather wide berth that everyone he passed was giving him. Shuichi sweatdropped and averted his eyes. He would rather pretend not the know the blond haired man. It seemed safer that way. In the beginning he had been tempted to try and give K the slip, But when he though about the consequences that would be wrecked on him when he was caught, Shuichi discarded that idea. Quickly.  
  
Situations such as this had extended the entire week. He would turn around and find K trailing him, or Ryuichi appearing to play some sort of game, or Hiro insisting to drive Shuichi to or from work. Even Yuki had installed a more high-tech security system, though the writer denied it whenever asked.  
  
Usually, Shuichi would have been frightened about being essentially stalked, and enjoyed all the concern that was being showered on him, but now he justed wanted to be left alone. Even for an hour. And it's a bad sign when he, Shindou Shuichi himself, though that.  
  
With a deep sigh, Shuichi turned around and placed his hands on his hips, eyebrows furrowing as he glared at K, looking all for the gilted lover. K looked completely unrepent.  
  
"K, Why don't you just walk with me?" Shuichi flung his hands out in exasperation.  
  
K arched one golden eyebrow delicately, making Shuichi feel like a dolt for asking what he still thought was a completely reasonable question.  
  
"Because whoevers stalking you won't attack if they see me."  
  
"Isn't that the point?" Shuichi asked, confused.  
  
"But I want to talk to him." K smiled.  
  
Shuichi slithered away, suddenly happy that K refused his invitation.  
  
"Right... I gotta go." Shuichi dashed into the very closest store.  
  
Blinking, he was shocked to find himself in a linguire shop, with a slinkily clad lady leering at him from underneath heavily masscera'd eyes. Shuichi squeaked and backed away, smiling placatingly as she advanced,  
  
"Ah... sorry!" Letting out a nervous giggle, Shuichi whirled and dashed out the door, smacking straight into K. The taller man leaned down slowly and the corner of his mouth grew until a full grown smirk was on his face.  
  
"Oh, shush up K!" Shuichi huffed, sticking out his tongue before turning to stalk away.  
  
Than tripped into an elder man who gave him a weird look and, Shuichi shuttered, gropped his ass. (accidently of course)  
  
K moved forward to saunder next to him. (Shuichi on the other hand looked mournfully at all the people who sidled away from him, though he did find it easier to walk.)  
  
"Looks like it would be safer all around if I walk with you. You're a hot commodity." K said this in such a deadpan voice that Shuichi couldn't even try to get disgruntled. K didn't rub it in anymore, and Shuichi actually felt a lacking of conversational urge.  
  
"Good lord, am I depressed?" he thought to himself, standing straight. 'Not wanted to talk is rare. Maybe I'm scared, but am just not admitting to it. What'd Hiro call it? Denial? Repression? I should have paid more attention when Hiro talked about his psychology class. Or is it because people have actually been listening to me lately, so I've run out of things to say? Is that even possible? Or is K just damn hard to have a regular conversation with? Shuichi cast a contemplatvie look towards his manager, and squeaked when he found K looking straight back. His head snapped away and he sweatdropped.  
  
K's face did not change, but internally he smirked. Shuichi's face was so amusing when he was thinking. Okay, he was amusing most of the time, but watching the play of emotions when the kid was dwelling on a dilema was the best.  
  
"We're here." He stated blandly, grinnning when Shuichi jumped and sent him a wide-eye'd, deer stuck in the headlight look. His head snapped up to the building than back again, where he sweatdropped sheepishly.  
  
"Right." Shuichi kind of ducked his head towards the manager, than dashed inside. There were a few stars towards K and the sniper gun, but for the most part all the employees has seen this before, and therefore weren't very surprised.  
  
Bypassing Sakano, who was calling something out, but nothing intelligable. He dashed up the stairs and into the room reserved specifically for Bad Luck and slammed the door. With a deep sigh, he leaned back against the door as scratched at his next, still tingling as if K's gaze was locked on his back.  
  
"Geh." He shivered, walking forward and shrugging off his coat. Casually rumpling it up, it bunched it together in his right and and yanked on the lock with his left. With a final tug, it smacked open and Shuichi grinned in triumph. The grin slowly froze as his eyes locked upon the contents of his locker. Stuck solidly against a cardboard box was a large, circumsized... penis. And nibbling on that penis was a giant rat, who turned it's beaty eyes towards Shuichi when the door had opened.  
  
Shuichi gurgled. "H...help." He coughed out, but barely loud enough for himself to even hear. Staggering back and falling against the door, he open his mouth again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Yech, how perverted of me. The ideas from Janet Evanovich's series on Stephanie Plum. I can't remember which book specifically. Sorry how short, will write more later (Hopefully soon, but I'm not stupid enough to promise that!) 


End file.
